


Chronic

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Childhood Injuries, Chronic Pain, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is a good boyfriend, M/M, Prompto x Gladio is a side pairing, Smut, fluff with a side of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Noctis hurt himself as a child. That old injury still gives him trouble sometimes.A Commissioned Fic





	Chronic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> Hope you guys like it!

Noctis yawned and stretched his arms above his head. They’d just finished a taking out a couple lower level daemons and while it hadn’t been a hard battle, it had certainly been long. They’d tracked the damn daemons for almost two days before having to take them out in the middle of the forest. Noctis was just glad that they would be staying in an inn for the night. A real bed would be very much appreciated.

Prompto bounced ahead of them, his endless energy making itself known. In his hand, he had his camera as he flipped through the pictures from the day. “Noct! I got a good one of Iggy rolling his eyes, wanna see?”

The prince perked up a little at that. “Of course I want to see.”

Ignis scuffed. “Prompto, I do not roll my eyes.”

A devious smirk curved the blonde’s features. “My camera says otherwise.” He dropped back enough so that he was walking alongside Noctis. “See.” He held the camera out enough for the other man to see.

The picture was indeed of Ignis with the backs of his eyes showing, his mouth pinched in annoyance. From the angle the picture had been taken at, he could see that the expression was directed at Gladio. Noctis wasn’t completely sure what the shield had done to deserve the look.

Seeing his boyfriend like that had a large grin spreading across the prince's tired face. “Can you send me that? I want to use it for Iggy’s contact image on my phone.”

Prompto laughed. “You got it! I will do it tonight once we’ve got our rooms at the inn.”

A large arm draped itself across the blonde’s shoulders. “If he isn’t... _busy_ that is,” Gladio grinned.

“Gladdy!” The photographer smacked his boyfriend's chest but couldn’t hide the bright dusting of pink that covered his cheeks.

Gladio only laughed and leaned down to press his lips to Prompto’s neck.

Noctis rolled his eyes at the two of them. While they weren’t the lovey-dovey type, they were the touchy-feely type. Gladio took advantage of being able to slap the blonde’s ass whenever he could.

That wasn’t to say he and Ignis were saints but at least they weren’t as publicly...affectionate as those two. They much preferred their privacy when they could get it or just sitting close to one another at the campfire when they didn’t stay at an inn.

“Please you two,” Ignis said, “refrain from any indecent behavior while we are still in the open.”

The two didn’t separate but Gladio did at least stop trying to turn Prompto’s neck into a connect the dots game.

When they got back to the road, they all piled into the Regalia, Ignis driver's seat with Noctis next to him and Gladio and Prompto in the back. It would take them at least an hour to get back to where they would be staying for the night.

By the time they arrived at the Inn, it was late evening. After securing two rooms for the night, they claimed a table at the back where they could be out of the way of everyone else while they had a late dinner. None of them had eaten since early that afternoon and while Iggy had offered to cook, they knew how exhausted the man had to be as well. No, they made plenty of money that they would be able to spend the night in a real room and eat in the Inn's little diner.

“You need to take a break sometimes too, Specs,” Noctis said. He was leaning against the advisor’s side, fiddling with his phone while he talked. “Besides, this is faster.”

Ignis sniffed. “ _Faster_ doesn’t necessarily mean _better_.”

Prompto snickered. “Aw, Iggy, you’re food is the best, we all know this, but you _do_ need a break. Besides, there’s no way you have the energy to cook like you normally do.”

Gladio stretched his legs out under the table, nearly kicking Noctis as he did so. “They’re right, Specs, you need a break.”

The advisor huffed but said nothing against those words, just looked down at the old menu in front of him as he tried to find something he deemed acceptable to eat.

By the time everyone had eaten and settled their tab, Noctis was fighting to keep his eyes opened. This wasn’t something too notable as it was a common occurrence, however, Prompto was in a similar state as he leaned against Gladio for support. “I’m so exhausted,” he whined.

Ignis wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist and lead him over to where their room was located. “Yes, today was a long day. A night's rest will do us all some good,” Ignis said.

Their rooms were right next to each other, each with a full bath, a little kitchenette and a queen-sized bed. Ignis had been kind enough to splurge on the luxury for them all. It gave both couples the chance to have some privacy for once.

When they got into their room, Noctis made a B-line for the bathroom. The grime from the earlier battle still covered him and he knew that he needed to get it off before going to bed. He didn’t normally care about being clean before going to sleep but he just felt uncomfortable.

Warm water cascaded over his body and Noctis let out a relieved groan. Warm showers had to have their own kind of magic otherwise how else did they make you feel so much better?

Noctis was so out of it he didn’t notice Ignis getting into the shower with him until a pair of hands worked their way over his shoulders. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. How is your back?”

The prince hummed. “Fine, I’m just tired.” He leaned back into Ignis’ hold, eyes drooping as the warm water ran over them. “Are you ok? You got hit pretty hard earlier.”

Ignis pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I am fine, nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll always worry about you, just like you do with me.”

After thoroughly cleaning one another, and possibly a few more… _pleasurable_ things, they got out, dried off and collapsed in their bed. Sleep easily pulling them both under after the long day they had.

* * * * *

When Ignis woke up the next morning, it was well before Noctis. This was completely normal considering how late that the younger man could sleep. A glance at his phone told him that it was almost seven in the morning. Plenty to find for Ignis to make breakfast with everyone.

He knew Gladio and Prompto were most likely getting up, if they weren’t already, to head out for their morning run together. After they’d eaten, they would head out to continue their journey. They would be on the road by nine at the latest.

While he sets about cooking, Ignis occasionally glances back to Noctis. The raven-haired prince had gathered the blanket all around his body and pulled his legs into himself. A fond smile formed on Ignis’ lips. He wished they didn’t have any responsibilities for the day. While Ignis might not seem like it at times, he would like to give them all a break at some point. Unfortunately, that was not the case and Ignis would have to continue to be the bad guy.

For now at least.

What Ignis wasn’t expecting, was to hear his boyfriend let out a pained groan around ten minutes later. He turned around just in time to see Noctis curling in on himself, one hand going to his lower back where the pain was localized. Right over the spot where the prince had hurt himself as a child.

It had been a long time since that old injury had happened but it still gave him a great trouble, like right now.

“Noctis?” Ignis turned the stovetop down and made his way over to the bed. “How bad is it on a scale from one to ten?”

“Fucking fifteen,” he groaned. After a moment he laid back on the bed, hands clenched tightly and eyes squeezed shut. “Hurts I-I can’t—“

Ignis placed one hand on Noctis’ forehead and the other gripped on of his hands. “Breath for me, in and out.”

It took Noctis a few moments to get his breathing under control enough for him to be able to open his eyes. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ignis leaned down and pressed his lips to Noctis’ in a gentle kiss. “Relax, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled back enough and tucked the blanket around his boyfriend. Looks like they would be depleting their funds much faster then they had anticipated. “I will be right back.”

When he’d woken, he’d put on a pair of pants and a shirt, now he slipped on his socks and shoes before grabbing his key and going to the room next door.

Two quick knocks and the door swung open revealing Gladio standing there, shirtless and sweaty. The sound of the shower could be heard and the distinctive sound of Prompto singing that Chocobo song. The two must have just gotten back from their run. “What’s up, Specs?” Gladio asked.

“Noctis’ old injury is acting up again.” Ignis was not a man who normally showed emotion. But when it came to Noctis that all changed. Gladio was probably able to see the worry on his face. From the set of his brows to the thin line that his lips were drawn in, the advisor knew that he felt a great deal of it in the pit of his stomach. This worry would not go away until he knew that Noctis would be ok.

“How bad?” the shield asked. The worry on Ignis’ face evident in Gladio’s voice. After all these years, it was an easily recognizable trait in one another.

“Bad, he will not be able to move for the time being. I must remain to care for him—“

“I’ll go secure the rooms for another couple nights, just in case it doesn’t get better soon,” Gladio finished. This happened often enough that the two had worked out a plan for handling it a long time ago.

“I’m afraid we don’t have the funds to stay much longer.”

“There were job postings downstairs,” Prompto said. He stood in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist to absorb the excess water rolling off his skin. Neither Ignis or Gladio had noticed the water turning off. The blonde walked over to them so that he was standing in next to his boyfriend. “We can take a couple lower level hunts to pay for the rooms. I saw some with fairly good pay that the two of us can handle.”

Gladio gave a small nod. “Yeah, I’m sure that will do. If the Inn has any posted maybe we can just have them put it towards the room for an extra night.”

Ignis breathed a small sigh of relief. “Yes, that sounds like an adequate plan. I will remain with Noctis to make sure he says safe and as comfortable as possible.”

With their plan set, the three parted ways. Gladio and Prompto to get ready for a hunt and Ignis to take care of their prince.

It would be along day.

* * * * *

Normally, Ignis tried to persuade Noctis to eat some form of vegetable. Anything green would suffice for him, even if it were only a couple bites. Today, however, he let that ideal go for now. Trying to get him to eat healthily could wait one day.

So, Ignis set about making the prince’s favorite lunch. The Inn was right next to a small market and the advisor had asked a maid if she wouldn’t mind picking up a few ingredients for him. Not only had she returned with everything he’d asked for but she gave him a home remedy for pain relief.

“It won’t take all his pain away,” she said, a small smile on her face. “But it will at least make him a bit more comfortable. Just mix a little in with his food or even a drink and it should help.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said sincerely. While she accepted the money to replace what she’d spent at the market she refused to take anything extra. Ignis would have to find another way to repay her.

Ignis made his way over to the bed and ran a hand through Noctis’ hair. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

The younger man turned his head into the hand on his forehead and let out a pained whine. “Hurts.”

“I might have something that will help a little, think you can eat a little something if I make it.”

Noctis shrugged but let out another uncomfortable noise at the movement. As the day progressed had only seemed to make the pain worse. Their hunt last night must have irritated the old injury very badly. It had been a while since it had caused the royal this much pain.

Maybe they should look into taking a break. They’d been taking hunt after hunt as of late and break just might be what they all needed. Six knew Noctis and Prompto made enough jokes about it as time had gone by. He’d speak with Gladio about it, they’d have to find somewhere they could stay for a little while.

Ignis leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Noctis’ head. “I’ll be right back.”

* * * * *

Noctis turned his head so he could watch Ignis in the little kitchenette. Any movement had pain shooting down his body and his back spasming. He hated it. There was nothing he wanted more than to get up out of this bed but he just _couldn’t_.

It was odd. Normally, he would love to spend the day in bed to sleep and have Iggy wait on him hand and foot but he couldn’t enjoy it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose as a flair of pain shot through him. _Fuck_ , he just wanted to _get up._

“Noctis.” Ignis’ voice came from above him and the raven-haired prince pried his eyes open. When had Ignis gotten done cooking? How long had his eyes been closed? “I’m going to help you sit up so you can eat properly. I will try not to hurt you but it’s not something that can be helped.”

They went through this every time Noctis was like this. Ignis knew how much he hated not knowing what was going to happen with him when someone was moving him around like this. The advisor always made sure to tell him what he was going to do before he did it.

It was one of the many things Noctis loved about the man.

“Ok,” he groaned and closed his eyes in preparation for the pain.

The plate was placed on the end table next to the bed then Ignis’ hands moved to help support Noctis. “One…two….three.”

He tried to keep it in, he really did, but the movement was too much as he was lifted and moved up the bed. “ _Fuck!_ ” he yelped, eyes stinging and head becoming dizzy. His stomach churned and he felt like he would puke from the pain that washed through him.

It felt like an eternity before he was up against the pillows. “Take a deep breath,” Ignis said, he placed both hands on either side of his face. “Deep breaths, Noct.”

It took him a few tries but after a moment he was able to breath easier. “I…I’m good.”

Ignis watched him. Noctis could only imagine what he looked like, pale-faced, maybe even a little green around gills, and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. The advisor reached up to brush his hair out of his face. “Do you think you can keep something down? You didn’t eat breakfast.” Most of it had ended up going with Gladio and Prompto when they’d left once they found a job.

He would have shrugged if it wouldn’t have made him sick. “I’ll try.”

“Drink some water first; it should help settle your stomach.”

Hands shaking, Noctis took the glass and took small sips of water. The last time he’d tried to gulp it all down at once had not ended well. Smaller and slower sips were the best way to not upchuck.

Once half the glass had been emptied, Ignis brought the plate over so it rested between them. Ignis had made his favorite, fish and rice without the vegetables. Noctis reached for the fork, the fish would be tender enough that he would not need a knife.

Ignis had once needed to feed Noctis because of how much pain he’d been in. Both were just glad that they hadn’t needed to resort to that again. Noctis might be lazy but being fed by his boyfriend because he couldn’t move was not something he liked. It made him feel helpless and embarrassed.

“Sorry about putting a damper on our plan for the day,” Noctis mumbled after they’d sat in silence while he ate. His arms still shook each time he lifted the fork to his mouth.

Ignis frowned and shook his head. “Do not apologize. Truthfully, I should have realized this could have happened. Yesterday had been a rather strenuous and I am not shocked you are in pain from it. We should have better prepared for this.”

“We can’t really prepare for it,” the prince mumbled.

The advisor reached forward and pushed some of Noctis’ matted hair out of his face. “Perhaps not, but we can at least try and keep it from surprising us as much as it had.”

Noctis didn’t have much of an appetite but he ate a good two-thirds of his plate if only to keep Ignis from worrying about him too much. “Is there anything else you require?” he asked as he helped Noctis lay back down.

He shook his head, teeth clenched tightly to keep any noises in. “No.” He breathed through his nose for a second before opening his eyes again to look at his boyfriend. “Lay with me?” Ignis needed to relax just as much as Noctis did. The older man had a tendency to run himself into the ground with worry.

Ignis checked his watch. “I suppose I can rest with you before I need to prepare for the other’s return. Allow me to clean this us before joining you.”

Again, Noctis watched Ignis work. There was something soothing in watching the man cook or clean, something familiar about it about the actions.

When Ignis had finally finished cleaning the leftovers of lunch, he went and curled into the bed next to Noctis, carefully wrapping his arms around the prince to avoid causing him too much pain. “Better?” he asked.

Noctis turned his face into Ignis’ neck and nodded. “Much.”

They both fell asleep like that, neither really meaning to but each needing the rest.

* * * * *

Noctis woke early the next morning, a frown on his face when he noticed the sun shining through the window. Morning? It had been mid-afternoon when they’d fallen asleep. Had they really slept for so long?

When he moved to sit up, he noticed that the pain he’d previously felt was no longer there. Yeah, it was a little sore but nothing major laying him up. That was good, it meant they could get moving today. They couldn’t afford to be stuck there much longer.

After being sure he was able to sit up properly, he turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend. It was extremely rare for Ignis to sleep this late. The man must have been just as exhausted from the hunt as the rest of them were, add on having to care for Noctis while he’d been in pain had to of run him out.

Ignis deserved a major thank you.

His lips quirked in a small smirk and he carefully pulled the blanket down. Next, he worked on opening Ignis’ pants the boxers. The fact that the advisor didn’t even wake up as he pulled both spoke to just how tired he was.

Noctis looked down at his boyfriend’s flaccid cock. Long and thick that filled him so nicely when Ignis took the time to fuck him properly. The prince peeked through his long hair and up at the advisor’s face. His features normally drawn with a look of indifference melted away with sleep. _Peaceful_ , something Noctis loved seeing on his boyfriend’s face.

He reached forward and took Ignis’ cock in one of his hands to pull back the foreskin, then he swallowed him down easily, nose pressing into the dark pubic hairs at the base.

It didn’t take long for the cock in his mouth to reach full hardness, Ignis beginning to moan in pleasure below him. Even with his mouthful, he smirked and began sucking harder. Working his tongue up and down each vain and into the slit at the top of the cock.

For his part, Ignis arched his back, mouth opening as he moaned and eyes fluttering open. “Noc- _tis,_ ” he groaned. His sounds spurring the younger man on.

Noctis’ eyes flashed up to meet Ignis’ and he watched as the older man lost his composure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” A hand gripped the back of his head, pushing the prince down to deep throat the appendage as far as he could.

Which was pretty far, Noctis had no gag reflex anymore.

Knowing how much Ignis liked it, he let out a soft whine and fluttered his eyes just a bit. The advisor denied it, but he loved when Noctis played just a bit innocent for him.

Salty bitter tasting cum shot down his throat a second later. Ignis letting out a loud shout of pleasure as his back arched. Like the pro he’d become, Noctis didn’t spill a drop of cum. He swallowed it all down like a starving man who hadn’t eaten in three days.

Once he was sure he’d milked Ignis’ for all he was worth, Noctis pulled off his cock with a wet pop. “Good?” he asked, voice husky from use.

Ignis groaned. “Fuck, yes, good.” He held his arms open and Noctis came to lay in his arms. “What was that for?”

Noctis hummed and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “A thank you for taking care of me yesterday.”

Lips pressed to his forehead. “No thank you necessary. I am more than happy to help you.”

“Well, still, thank you. I love you, Specs.”

“And I love you, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
